Double Surprise
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Booth and Brennan learn something surprising at her first ultrasound. Spoilers for "The Change In The Game." Booth/Brennan


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>It was time for Temperance Brennan's first ultrasound, and she and her partner – in every sense of the word now – Seeley Booth couldn't wait for it. They were excited for the first glimpse of their baby.<p>

"So, we can hear the baby's heartbeat today, right?" Booth wasn't sure.

"Yes. I am nine weeks along, which means we'll definitely hear the heartbeat." Brennan smiled at her boyfriend.

"I can't believe we're going to hear our baby today, Bones."

"It is surreal." She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the pregnancy, and Brennan had known about it for five weeks already. A sudden bout of nausea struck her and the forensic anthropologist bolted towards the bathroom. Booth followed his girlfriend in and held her hair back until she was done.

"You okay, Baby?" He couldn't help but worry about her.

Brennan nodded. "Morning sickness is horrible, but I'm feeling better now." She had been experiencing it for the past several weeks, and couldn't wait for the end of the first trimester.

"That's great. You ready to go now?" After she cleaned herself up, Booth and Brennan headed out to his car and drove to her OB/GYN's office.

The two had to wait ten minutes before they were called back into Doctor Malone's office by one of the nurses. Brennan watched, amused, as Booth stared and played with one of the plastic fetuses. "Booth, stop it." She couldn't help but laugh, though.

Booth flashed her a nervous smile, but listened. He was fidgety and didn't know what to do. He had only gone to a few of Rebecca's appointments during her pregnancy with Parker. Luckily, Doctor Malone entered the room only a few seconds later.

"Hello, Doctor Brennan. And I assume you're the father? It's nice to meet you."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth. Nice to meet you too, Doctor Malone." He shook her hand.

"Hello, Doctor Malone." Brennan was suddenly nervous, and she didn't know why. What if something had gone wrong? What if there was no heartbeat? She had been worried about a miscarriage, even though Booth and Angela had tried to tell her not to think about it.

After the doctor went over medical history and did the hGC test again, the two waited for the results. The hGC test had confirmed the pregnancy a month earlier, but Doctor Malone wanted to do it again. This time was just to see how much there was, while the previous one had been to determine pregnancy.

"While we're waiting for the results, let's do an ultrasound. Are you ready to see your baby, Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth?"

"We can see the baby? It's not too early?" Booth thought they were just going to hear the heartbeat. But they were actually going to see him or her!

"It's not too early, Agent Booth."

"Transvaginal ultrasound?" Despite herself, Brennan cringed. She was excited to the baby, but not looking forward to a transvaginal ultrasound.

Doctor Malone nodded. A few minutes later, the gel was squirted onto Brennan's abdomen and the image popped up on the screen. The sound of the heartbeat soon filled the air.

"That's our baby, Bones." Booth stared in awe at the screen.

However, Brennan wasn't listening and Doctor Malone had a thoughtful look on her face. "Is that… ," she went to ask, but got cut off.

"I'm hearing two heartbeats. I also see two fetuses on the screen. Congratulations, you two. You're having twins." Doctor Malone pointed out both fetuses to Booth and Brennan.

Booth stared in shock. Brennan had noticed that there were two immediately, but she still couldn't grasp the fact. She and Booth were having twins? Two babies!

"Twins? Bones and I are having two babies? As in more than one?"

"As in more than one. This changes things slightly. And it looks like they share one placenta, so they'll be identical. I'll print out copies of the ultrasound for you."

"So what does this mean? More appointments with you?" Brennan was still trying to deal with the shock she and Booth had just received.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan. I'll be monitoring your pregnancy more closely than I would if you were only carrying one baby. I'll give you some pamphlets on multiple pregnancy." She handed them over a few minutes later, and Brennan stopped to make an appointment with the receptionist on the way out.

Booth and Brennan headed to the Royal Diner and didn't talk the whole way there. "So, twins…," Both trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"Twins." She didn't know what to say either. Brennan hadn't expected that during the ultrasound today. Would she and Booth be able to care for two babies?

The forensic anthropologist wasn't aware she had spoken that out loud until Booth answered. "I think we can do this. It was definitely a surprise, but we can do this. I hope." They would be welcoming twins in seven months.

"We have so much to prepare for, Booth. We'll need two of everything." Pregnancy had been overwhelming so far, and now it was more so. Brennan yawned and then her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Well, how did it go? Tell me!" Angela was the only one who knew about her pregnancy so far. Brennan couldn't really hide anything from her best friend.

Brennan covered the phone with her hand. "Should we tell her in person, Booth? I don't think this is something we should tell her over the phone."

"Booth nodded. "I want to see the look on his face when we tell her." He couldn't wait to shock everyone. He was still in a little bit of shock himself, but slowly starting to accept the news and get excited about two babies.

"Alright. Ange, Booth and I will be by to tell you how it went. We're eating now." Well, their food was on the way, but Angela didn't know that.

"Sure, sweetie. That's fine." Angela was now worried that something had gone wrong at the appointment, but she didn't want to ask. She hoped Brennan and the baby were fine.

After they ate and paid, Booth and Brennan made their way to Angela and Hodgins' house. Michael was sleeping in his mother's arms. Luckily, Hodgins was still at work so they could talk freely.

"So, you'll probably want to sit," Booth advised Angela as she handed her son over to him.

"Is it bad? Please don't be bad. Whatever it is, I'll be there to help you two through this."

"It's not bad. At least we hope not." Booth gave her a smile and turned his attention to the baby, making sure to pay attention to Angela and Brennan's conversation.

Brennan took a deep breath and sighed. "Angela, we found out something during the ultrasound. Booth and I are having twins." She took out her copy of the ultrasound picture and handed it to her friend.

Meanwhile, Booth covered the baby's ears as Angela did exactly as predicted – Stared at the picture for a few seconds in shock and then squealed. She jumped up and hugged her best friend. "Twins? There are two babies in there?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, there are." She was still terrified of the idea, but also starting to accept the unexpected news.

"I knew you were showing already, more than you should be. Oops. Sorry, but it's true. You're showing already." Angela couldn't wait until everyone else found out Booth and Brennan's secret. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone about her best friend's pregnancy.

Both Booth and Brennan glared at her, even as Brennan's eyes temporarily flicked down to her abdomen. Was she showing already? She had a hard time putting her jeans on this morning, but Brennan hadn't thought much of it.

"We were going to wait until after the first trimester was over, but I'm not sure if we can hide this anymore," Booth admitted.

"I think you're right." Brennan wanted to wait until the risk of miscarriage had lowered, but maybe they should tell their friends and family now.

"It's up to you, Bones. I won't tell anyone if you don't want to." Booth handed Michael over to his mother and went over to his girlfriend's side. He placed her hand on her abdomen. Their children were growing inside of her, and he was still just as thrilled as he was the moment he had learned of her pregnancy.

"I think we should tell everyone. I am nine weeks along already, and there's only a few more weeks left in the first trimester." Brennan beamed at her boyfriend and then kissed him. Booth happily kissed her back.

Booth and Brennan were going to have a hard time dealing with twins, but they couldn't wait for the chaos. And there was going to be a lot of it after she gave birth.

They couldn't wait to see what life was going to be like with two babies.


End file.
